1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to chair structures and, more particularly, involves an improved garden chair having a vertically adjustable seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garden chairs having vertically adjustable seats are known in the art and generally comprise a seat mounted on a cross frame defined by two pairs of support braces which engage the seat at its front and rear edges, with the braces being rotatably connected to each other through a central axle of rotation, the axis of which is substantially parallel to the front and rear edges of the seat.
The pair of support braces which connect to the rear edge of the seat also forms a portion of a back rest, with the latter being further defined by arcuate longitudinal braces which extend under the seat. The seat is rotatably connected at its rear edge with the back rest through an axle of rotation that is essentially parallel to the front and rear edges of the seat, and being provided with two locking slots extending in the longitudinal direction of the seat and facing each other.
A pair of aligned lateral locking pins are provided at the upper adjacent ends of the other support braces for engagement with the corresponding locking slots. The locking slots have a comb-like configuration and are defined by a plurality of lateral slots arranged at varying distances from the rear edge of the seat. The lateral slots are directed away from the central axle of rotation of the support braces and serve to receive the corresponding locking pins in the established vertical position of the seat. The back rest is provided with a certain degree of inclination since its longitudinal braces serve to form one pair of support braces under the seat, with the rearward inclination of the back rest increasing with the depth of seat adjustment.